


It’s Time to Sleep

by Jazzy0_0



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 3:00 am, Its okay when you have two great bfs, Kyoko needs to sleep, M/M, Mainly focused on Kyoko because I love her, Multi, Poly, Wholesome, i love them sm, pure beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy0_0/pseuds/Jazzy0_0
Summary: “Kyôko would you please get off the computer?” Makoto had asked this question profusely in the last hour, but to no avail. At the moment, Kyôko Kirigiri had been working on a very salient case to her boyfriends, to Makoto and Byakuya’s, dismay.





	It’s Time to Sleep

* * *

“Kyôko would you please get off the computer?” Makoto had asked this question profusely in the last hour, but to no avail. At the moment, Kyôko Kirigiri had been working on a very salient case to her boyfriends, to Makoto and Byakuya’s, dismay.“You haven’t slept in 2 days! You need to take a break and stop worrying us.”

To this Makoto only received a nod and a yawn from Kyôko. Although she knew her boyfriend meant well, she had conveyed that all of his inquiries for her were just a nuisance at this point. “I’m almost done with this case Makoto.” She could almost feel the frown that had crept onto Makato’s face after hearing this. ”You said that yesterday, and the day before that! You need to relax instead of drowning yourself in work.” When hearing this, she felt as if he had forgotten she had earned the title “Ultimate Detective”.

Slowly, she turned around and let out an small sigh when she saw her boyfriend’s face. He looked tired, as any human would be after trying to convince their girlfriend to sleep at 4:00 am. She could tell from the way his eyes were drooping. “Please don’t wait up for me, just go back to bed. I promise I’ll be there soon.” She gave a smile that she hoped would comfort Makoto in some way. Although she was hoping that he would leave her be, Makoto Naegi was not one to give up easily, “Fine, if I can’t convince you, maybe Byakuya can.” He said, as he turned around and started in the direction of their bedroom.

Byakuya Togami was definitely the most straightforward of the trio, not excluding his home life. Kyôko let out a long and exasperated sigh. There was no doubt that she loved her boyfriends very much, but sometimes she just wanted them to keep to themselves for a while. Not two minutes later, her other boyfriend had entered the study with Makoto following behind. Byakuya had an expression that Kyôko read as aggravation for being woken up, and disappointment to see the reason for the happening. “Kyôko, please come to bed, you’ve been working for too long.” He had his fingers pressed to his temples while his eyes were pinched shut. Kyôko rolled her eyes and returned to looking at her computer screen and began typing. She heard a snicker from Byakuya, who had leaned into the doorway now, watching his determined girlfriend with a half-smile.

He slowly walked over to where her computer cords had been plugged in, Makoto’s gaze following his boyfriend’s movements. “Kyôko, don’t make me reset this computer.” Byakuya said with a warning tone, warranting a glare from his girlfriend. She weighed his words for a moment, knowing that this computer didn’t automatically save. Byakuya began to lightly tug on one of the cords that was attached to the outlet in the wall, which earned him another glare.”You wouldn’t do that.” Kyôko said, staring at him for a moment before he let out a small chuckle.”Correction, Makoto wouldn’t do that, I would.” He said, as he put his free hand on his hip, still gripping the cord in his other hand.”Fine...” Kyôko let out another sigh, showing she had been defeated, as she clicked to transport her document to her laptop at home.

Almost instantly after she had done that, Byakuya scooped her up and followed Makoto to the bedroom. To ensure that she couldn’t make an escape back to the computer, her boyfriends decided to sleep on either side of her. Makoto was spooning her while Byakuya was hugging her from the front. Although, she resented being pulled away from her cases, she loved being with her boyfriends. Slowly sinking into the bed and getting accustomed to the heat that her boyfriends were giving off, she started to drift into a small sleep. Makoto placed a kiss on her neck while Byakuya planted one on her forehead. They both looked at each other in triumph, and heard a faint, “I love you both.” From Kyôko. “I love you too!” Makoto said cuddling closer into her so his face was buried in her hair. “Me too, I love you too.” Byakuya said, smiling softly at his sleepy girlfriend. Then, they all began a long slumber that Kyôko had needed for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at like 3:00 am while eating two bags of hichew


End file.
